Alone in Paradise
by wizardbaker
Summary: The young adventurer had finaly finished his goal and found Candied Island. But all great things come at a price. This story recaps on the events leading up to Flapjack being stranded on the island.


"Oh Candied Island makes me smile and dance and cheer bubble gum doo doo. I'll brush my teeth on a jelly been reef and, um, whatever." Flapjack picked up some of the sugar sand and slowly licked the mixture of candy and tears. He had an entire island made of sweets, and no one to share it with.

"Man the cannons Flapjack!" mumbled Captain K'nuckles with an oversized jawbreaker lodged in his mouth. Flapjack loaded a jawbreaker in each cannon and lit the fuses. The candy balls blasted through the canons and shattered against the enemy ship. "Well Candy Wife, it looks like we need to teach them another lesson" said Peppermint Larry with a crooked grin on his face.

"Captain, is that blood?"Flapjack grabbed the jawbreaker with three teeth stuck in it and tears filled his eyes. "Don't cry now boy, we are so close to Candied Island, you just need to wait a little bit." K'nuckles grabbed Flapjack and pointed to the stairs. "Go on the deck Flap, I think that insane candy salesman is gone."

As soon as Flapjack looked around the deck a candy spear slammed into his mouth. He could feel his teeth crack as he slipped into darkness.

"The Candy Crusader will be the first ship to locate Candied Island and not only carry most of its sweets back, but make more candy using what it finds on the island to sell to people in Stormalong." K'nuckles told the entire population of Stormalong of his plan. Bubbie did need to write the speech down for K'nuckles, but it was his idea. This was a great achievement for him, and he planned on making this dream a reality. With the help of investors and some hard work, K'nuckles and Flapjack had raised almost enough money to start the building. But they needed more.

"You're a monster, how could you sell Bubbie?" screamed Flapjack hitting his mentor. K'nuckles wanted this project finished, and he was out of options. He told his investors that the project would be done by the first of December. He only had a month left, and he ran out of funds for the supplies. So when the Snark Whalers came by asking to buy Bubbie, he took the cash and they took the whale. "It's ok Flapjack, once we find Candied Island we can sell some stuff and buy back Bubbie." Flapjack tried to convince K'nuckles to help him get Bubbie back then and there, but he just kept saying "We'll get to Candied Island soon."

"Why wouldn't you take me along? Don't you know I have a massive knowledge on all candies?" cried Peppermint Larry as he lay on the counter.

"No Peppermint _Berry_, I already have that inventor and professor guy with me, why should I take you?" replied the captain.

"First of all, that joke was not funny, and secondly, why would you not want me on the team?" said Peppermint Larry starting to get angry.

"Sorry Larry, I'm a little tired of your whining. Just give me my syrup."

Captain K'nuckles left the Candy Barrel that day with syrup in hand and a small blonde boy by his side. The store owner chased after him trying to explain his important role on the quest. But the captain did not care for Larry; he had an island to get to, and little time to do it.

Flapjack woke up to the smell of smoke and the taste of blood. The first thing he noticed was his teeth were broken apart. The second thing the young boy noticed was the Candy Crusader on fire. He was on a small boat drifting away from the others, holding a large box of chocolates. Flapjack could see the faint image of two brothers being tied in a large licorice rope. Also in Flapjacks sight was the Candy Crusader slowly sinking into the sea. However his captain was missing, and with Peppermint Larry leaving on his mobile store, he knew K'nuckles wasn't safe.

Time passed, and soon a combination of the loneliness, the fear, and the sea water caused Flapjack to go mad. He was soon speaking in gibberish and seeing visions of his whale mother and blue friend. The supply of chocolate was slowly disappearing and it only made the young boy fall into a deep depression. But just as it all seemed to be over, Flapjack saw the Candy Crusader's destination, Candied Island.

The moon was full and the sea was endless. Flapjack looked back at all the events leading up to this. When K'nuckles thought of the plan, Flapjack knew this would be one of the greatest adventures of his life. However, as time passed K'nuckles seemed to care less about his young sidekick, and more about finishing the project. And every time something made Flapjack upset, the captain just kept saying "We'll be at Candied Island soon." Their friendship died when Bubbie, his home, his boat, and his mom, was sold by the captain to the Snark Whalers. But now he was alone. Alone on an island no one may find. He didn't care what K'nuckles did.

So Flapjack ate the jelly bean plants and chocolate trees, but it all seemed pointless. He lied on the sand and decided to drift off into sleep, and see what he had lost in his dreams. Suddenly a timid voice popped into Flapjacks ear. "Flapjack, wake up." The blonde boy's eyes opened up and stared into his bag faced friend. "Tee Hee, Is that you?" Flapjack jumped up in joy and Tee Hee Tummy Tums swung the boy around. "Flapjack, how did you get here? I heard about that Candy Crusader and saw it on fire. So I looked for you. Where is Bubbie?" Flapjack told his sad tale to his bagged faced friend, and then burst into tears. "Um, don't worry little buddy, come with me, the family and I will help you find Bubbie and K'nuckles."

Flapjack jumped into the small boat and the wife and children of Tee Hee Tummy Tums welcomed him in with open arms. The boat took sailed off, and Flapjack looked back at Candied Island.


End file.
